


if you pay the price, she'll let you deep inside

by janie_tangerine



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, Inappropriate Use Of The Immortal Iron FistTM, K'Un-Lun's elders Do Not Approve Of This And Never Would, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 02, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Danny Rand, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fisting, ironfistweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine
Summary: in which Colleen wants to try something new and Danny is down with it.





	if you pay the price, she'll let you deep inside

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY it's the last two free for all days at ironfistweek and.... well. This is a mesh of _if you're still taking IF requests and feel like writing smut - ironwing + danny topping because danny being the slightly more assertive one during sex sometimes is definitely a thing ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_ , plus post-S2 someone asked me if I'd consider writing fisting with ironwing and..... THIS HAPPENED. Guys idek I don't think I ever went there but I hope it's remotely satisfactory I HAVE NO CLUE BUT I'M TRYING HERE HAVE SOME PORN WITHOUT ANY OTHER KIND OF MERIT.
> 
> As usual: they don't belong to me, the title is from Bruce Springsteen, I own zilch, I'll now saunter back downwards.

Danny _could_ ask Colleen if he heard wrong, but thing is — he doesn’t think he did.

“Uhm,” he answers, slow, “I guess — I mean, I don’t think _anyone_ ’s ever used, uh, the Fist like _that_ , but I imagine it can be done.”

“You _imagine_?” Her eyebrow quirks upward, her smile showing more than a hint of teeth.

“I mean, it _can_ be done,” he says, “I don’t see why not. But it’s not like I _know_ if it’d — okay, listen, let’s say we try it but if _anything_ goes wrong you’ll tell me at once and we move on to less unpredictable outcomes?”

Colleen nods, her smiling getting wider. “That’s fair,” she says. “And hey, I’m sure it’ll go great. I mean, _you’_ ve had it for the longest and you’d know how to control it, and now that you say you’re _better_ at it than before… it’s just, I’ve been kind of curious for a hell of a long time. So —”

“No need to justify it,” he smiles. “Honestly, it’s — I just didn’t expect it. But of course. I don’t mind. I just don’t want to, uh, accidentally fuck _that_ up, you know?”

“That’s adorable, but I think we’ll know if it works or not. Great. So, tonight?”

He glances at his cellphone.

“Tonight’s good,” he says, “I’ll, uh, go buy _something_ before, though.”

“Sure,” she grins, sounding _way_ surer about this than he is. “Then see you tonight.”

_Fine then_.

——

So: Danny is probably overreacting. _But_ he also knows that there’s no way that he’s not going to do this prepared, and while he thinks he _knows_ how it’s supposed to go, it doesn’t mean he won’t walk into the nearest sex shop and come out with enough lube to last him a damned month. The cashier _probably_ recognizes him and looks at him as if she can barely stop herself from asking what would the owner of a multi-billion-earning company do with _that_ much lube, but she doesn’t ask and Danny goes back home with a nondescript bag full of four different kids of — well, he supposes _she_ can pick, right?

He leaves everything in the bedroom before ordering take-out for nine PM — she’s still at the center, good thing that. For a moment he’s _this_ tempted to call Ward to ask if he has any advice, then he decides that Ward absolutely doesn’t need to know and spends the afternoon meditating instead because if he has to do this properly he cannot lose control of his own strength or _worse_ and he needs to be balanced. _At least_. He’s done by the time Colleen is back.

“Is there a reason why there’s take-out money on the table?” She asks, coming in.

“They’ll come later,” he says, “because I have a feeling we’ll both need to eat and — honestly, I’d rather do it now.”

“Then maybe I should take a shower, shouldn’t I?”

Danny gulps down, nods. “Yeah. Yeah, you probably should. I’ll, uh, be in the bedroom.”

She looks amused at how flustered he’s being, but — okay. He can do this. _They_ can do this. He brings out of his bag four flacons of lube, each a different flavor, and leaves them on the bed, then he closes the shutters and turns off the light enough that the room isn’t completely lightened but is more bathed in a warm orange glow, and when Colleen shows back into the room with nothing on except her bathrobe, maybe his throat goes dry at once.

“Romantic,” she says, and then she notices the lube on the bed.

“Um,” he says, “I just — we’ll need it and I didn’t know what to pick, so — just pick one and I’ll take out the others, I mean, it has to be on _you_ , so —”

“I think you’re worrying _way_ too much,” she says, letting the robe fall to the ground.

“Maybe, but how about you humor me and pick one?”

She eventually picks one — cherry vanilla. Fine. He has _five_ more of those in the bag, he thinks that he’s got it covered. “I’ll, uh, go wash my hands, maybe?”

“You do that,” Colleen grins, and when he comes back after having _thoroughly_ done it — not that he thinks it matters, the Fist is hardly, well, he thinks the chi automatically cleans it up, but _still_ , he’s not leaving things to chance, he finds her lying down on the bed, arms crossed behind her neck and still a shit-eating grin on her face.

“Wow,” he says, “you’re _really_ looking forward to this, aren’t you?”

“So what if I _really_ wanted to try it out?”

He shrugs off his jacket as she pours some lube on her fingertips. His throat goes dry as she starts touching herself, _slowly_ , not slipping her own fingers inside her but teasing her own entrance, and she raises an eyebrow after a few seconds. “So,” she says, “enjoying the show?” She slip _maybe_ the tip of her index inside, and he immediately kicks off his shoes before moving on to the bed.

“Well,” he says, “I was thinking of giving myself a head start here.”

“ _Oh_ , did you,” she says, delighted, moving her hand away and parting her legs further.

He moves his hands to her thighs, without pressing too much, and buries his head in the middle of her legs, his tongue finding her clit and licking around it first and _over_ it later, and he doesn’t move for a while, not until he can taste her on his lips and she’s dripping wet as his tongue slips inside her once, twice, thrice, licking her clean — he considers moving away but no, she has to _really_ be relaxed for this, and while he’s sure she _is_ , maybe if she comes first she will be _even more,_ and given how she’s tugging on his hair, _well_ , she’s enjoying it. A whole damned lot.

Not like it’s ever been an issue — they might have been apart for months but he knows he remembers how to make her come even too well, and so he keeps on licking and kissing at her wet skin when he’s not as his tongue works her open until her thighs close around his head _slightly_ more strongly, and he doesn’t move one inch as she goes rigid for a moment before she comes, his mouth turning even stickier, and he doesn’t move until she’s done. When he does, he slips a finger inside her and she’s _still_ wet, of course she is, but — still not enough. He licks his tongue, tasting _very_ vaguely that small amount of cherry vanilla that had been there from the beginning, and then reaches out for the lube, resting on the bed.

“Feeling _relaxed_?” He asks, wiping at his mouth.

Colleen looks up at him, taking heavy breaths. “Sure,” she says. “So, you going for it?”

“Patience or I’ll have to think that fist turned _you_ reckless,” he grins, and coats two fingers in lube before slipping them inside her, _slow_. They slide in easily enough, but then again she _is_ turned on as hell and she was wet from before, so — all right. _All right_. He pours some more also on the third finger, then thinks back on it. “No,” he thinks, “ _maybe_ I want to be extra sure, first.”

“Do you,” Colleen breathes as he shrugs off his trousers — he’s hard, _painfully_ so, by now, but he hasn’t exactly had time to take care of it, but it doesn’t matter now because she’s warm and soft and wet as he slides inside her a moment later, her hands going to his arms. He fucks her slowly, _very_ slowly, until she’s moaning his name all over again and she’s kissing him as he slides inside her, her hips canting upwards. He draws it out as much as he can, figuring that if _he_ also comes he’ll be less distracted later and won’t risk fucking it up.

(Okay, if anything happens he could _heal_ her, or she could heal herself, but — okay. He’s not going to think about that _now_.)

He slides into her again, and _again_ , until he feels like he can’t hold back anymore and her legs are around his back pushing him inside even more, and he comes inside her after one last, deep thrust, feeling that she’s coming _again,_ which is good, because that was the damned point here, and he falls down on top of her, their foreheads touching each other as he leans down to kiss her while she moans into his mouth, and he breathes her name once, twice, before moving back and pulling out. _Well_ , sure as hell in between lube and the both of them having come twice she’s even slicker now, enough that there’s no resistance when he slides three fingers in. He keeps on doing it for a while, though, bending them inside her to make sure he knows where to hit later, and while sometimes she _does_ urge him to do it already, it’s not too heartfelt and she’s definitely into it, and she is also when he adds the fourth finger. _Then_ he adds more lube on his entire hand, and fuck, he’s gone through half of the first bottle, but better too much than none.

“I think,” Colleen says, “that — it’s — _entirely_ too much scruple.”

“And I think there can’t ever be enough scruples,” he answers. “Okay. _Fine_. I’m going in, but if _anything_ feels wrong, say it.”

“Will do,” she grins. “Come on, go for it.”

Danny takes a deep breath, curls index and little finger underneath middle and ring, moves his thumb underneath, spreads it with lube _again_ and slowly, slowly slides his entire hand inside her. He goes inch by inch, up until half.

“Wait,” Colleen says, her hands grasping his arms.

“You need me to stop?”

“No, no, just — I need a moment.” She breathes in once, twice, her legs spreading further, moving up closer to him. He kisses her, swallowing her moans as he keeps his hand there, and when she moves back and grasps at his neck and tells him to go on, he does. It’s slick and warm and wet as he slides inside up until his wrist and Colleen moans loud enough that they might have heard her outside in the street at this point.

Not that he cares.

“That good?” He asks.

“Wow,” she breathes, “it’s — it’s — _great_ ,” she keeps on, but then looks up at him, her forehead covered in sweat, her lips curling into a grin. “But — not _all_. Go for it.”

“Okay. Okay, I’m — are you sure?”

Her eyes go wider a moment later, and she’s smiling very, very sweetly as she kisses him, again. “I am. _Definitely_ , I am,” she says, her voice suddenly softer, and — okay, he thinks he can do it _now_. He breathes in, resolutely _not_ considering what the elders in K’Un-Lun would think of what he’s about to do, and he slowly, _slowly_ curls his fingers into a proper fist and lights it up.

A moment later, his wrist is glowing gold and oh, _shit_ , Colleen’s skin is _glowing gold_ , even if less slightly. He’s also purposefully not letting go of too much energy here because that’d be the _worst_ idea ever, but maybe just a _bit_ —

“ _Oh_ ,” Colleen says, her nails digging inside his shoulders. “Danny, this is — _this is_ —”

“How?” He asks.

“Can you — can you let out just a bit more?”

“I think so,” he says. “What — how does it feel?”

“You can’t — it kind of vibrates, but it’s not — just do it.”

Danny does, the glow becoming brighter, and he flicks out his thumb to find the _right_ spot that he never had any issues finding with regular fingers of his dick but right now it might be a _problem_ —

“ _Oh_ ,” Colleen moans, arching on the bed, pressing up against his hand. “ _Yes_.”

“That’s — that’s good?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s good, just — go on?”

“All right,” he says, leaning down — his mouth meets hers as he lays her down on the bed, curling his fist again and _pushing_. He turns his wrist around as she moans louder and louder, then slides slightly out and then _again_ inside, feeling that it’s indeed slightly vibrating, but _all over_.

Oh.

_Of course_ —

“How does it feel?” He breathes, feeling his dick get harder at the sight as Colleen clenches around him while he thrusts his hand inside her slow, _deep_.

“It’s — it’s _everywhere_ ,” she sighs, her pupils blown wide, “Danny, it feels so _good_ , it —”

“I can see it,” he laughs, and curls his thumb the right way again, thrusting in deeper as his dick finds friction against her leg, but he can barely care now, not when she’s moaning louder and screaming his name as he turns his wrist over and lets a _bit_ more of energy flow through his fingers as he spreads them just a bit. He keeps on doing it, still going slow until her cheeks are flushed deep red and her mouth is parted and she’s screaming his name and _more_ and _yes_ over and over, and then he goes a bit faster, and _faster_ , still not being too rough but trying to keep the same pace as the glow in his fist stays the same, steady shade of gold. He doesn’t even know how much time it’s passed when he feels her clench around him even more, realizing that she has to be close. He spreads his fingers just a bit more before curling them close and giving a last push right where he knows she’ll feel it most, and _then_ Colleen about arches off the bed as her mouth slams against his and he feels her coming _again_ , around him, as his hand vibrates inside her — and, the way she looks up at him as she arches her neck upwards and throws her head back and screams his name, it’s just too much, it’s too fucking much, he wants to put that look on her face again and _again_ , and he doesn’t even realize that _he_ ’s also coming untouched against her leg just _looking_ at her eyes as she stares up at him.

Holy shit. _Holy shit, that was intense_ , he thinks as he reaches down, wipes sweat off her forehead and kisses her again quickly before letting her take a breath or two, and he also does the same because _fuck_ that was intense, that was _really fucking intense_ , and then he realizes that maybe he should take that hand out but he keeps the fist alight as he eases it out of her, feeling her sigh and writhe as he slides his hand out, letting his skin go back to normal just after it’s completely out.

The bed is a mess vaguely smelling of cherry vanilla, his hand is a mess, Colleen’s legs are covered in an equally cherry-vanilla-smelling mix of lube and come, and his own dick is not that much better off, and she looks like she thinks it’s definite the best idea she’s ever had.

“Hey,” he says, putting a hand behind her neck, his fingers carding through her hair. “Everything all right?”

“Hell _yes_ ,” she says, looking like she’s entirely satisfied with how it went. “Fuck, I figured it would be good, but —”

“ _How_ did you figure it?”

“I have one too, don’t you remember that?” She grins. “I know how it _feels_. But I couldn’t exactly try it myself now, right?”

“Fair,” he agrees, figuring that it’s not the kind of thing you want to do on your own.

“Besides,” she says, her grin shrinking but not leaving her face, “I wanted it to be you.”

For a moment he doesn’t know what to say, and he wants to ask _what did I ever do to deserve you_ , but instead he leans down and kisses her again, slow, taking his time, feeling how warm she is as she wraps her arms around him and her ankles hook around his.

And then he realizes what she’s just implied before, without probably even realizing it.

“Hey,” he says, moving back. “So it felt _that_ good?”

“You couldn’t imagine,” she smiles against his mouth.

“Hm,” he grins, slowly, “then I imagine that if _I_ wanted to know how that feels, next time _you_ could do that to me?”

Her smile becomes wider as she arches an eyebrow. “ _Well_ ,” she replies, sounding definitely intrigued, “I could definitely be swayed. After all, I would be an asshole if I _could_ let you in how good it feels and I wouldn’t do it, wouldn’t I?”

“Oh, but you’re not. You’re the nicest person I know.”

“No, _you_ are the nicest person I know, but never mind that. So, _are you sure_ about next time?”

“Yes,” he smiles back, “ _definitely_ yes.”

As she punches him in the side before kissing him again, he decides that he really, _really_ wants to try that out, too, and if the elders in K’Un-Lun would be horrified… well, what they will never know can’t hurt them, can it?

 

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> [ironfistweek](https://ironfistweek.tumblr.com/) is still live on tumblr until tomorrow! :D


End file.
